Taste of Tofu
by Mirrored Perspective
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven...Eatin' them some tofu...In a sandwich...


"_Gonna make me some tofu…in a sandwich...a tofu sandwich…filled with tofu-y goodness_." Beast Boy sang as he walked down the corridor to the Titan's kitchen. "_Mmm-mm tofu_-"

Raven slammed her door open in fury as Beast Boy walked by. "Will you please keep it down out there?! I'm trying-Oh…It's you. Hey."

Beast Boy twirled around to rest his arm on Raven's doorframe. "Why, hello Ray." He smirked. "Care to join me for some tofu?"

"Why not?"

Beast Boy almost fell over in shock. "What? But you hate tofu!"

"Well, since we're, you know, together and everything, the taste of tofu has been in mouth a lot…and I've kinda grown to like it."

Beast Boy broke into a smile as he grabbed Raven's hand and raced down the hallway. Raven held her straight blue-black hair back with her free hand as she trotted along behind. He led her over to the fridge and opened the door, letting a blast of cool air wash over them.

"Okay, hold out your hands." Beast Boy instructed.

"Do I really ha-"Raven began.

"Do it!" Beast Boy impatiently asked again. Raven sighed under her breath and grudgingly obliged. She gasped as a one-pound block of cold tofu was dropped into her hands. She looked up at Beast Boy's smiling face.

"Cold." She remarked.

"Yeah…looks great, huh?" he replied. When he turned his back to reach for a towel, Raven rolled her eyes. _This…should be interesting._

…

Twenty minutes of onion-slicing, tofu-crumbling and ginger-grating later, Raven and Beast Boy had produced two fairly decent tofu sandwiches. Raven swiped a hand over a tofu smudge on her face, smearing it even more in the process.

"Ah ,let me get that." Beast boy gently ran his fingers over her face. Raven closed her eyes for a moment, then blushed and turned away.

"So…are we going to eat these?"

"Oh…duh! Of course!" He enthusiastically replied. He plopped down on a stool and motioned for Ray to come sit beside him. She took her place, folding her legs underneath her as she sat down. Beast Boy picked up his sandwich with both hands and took a huge bite.

"'S great, try it!" he encouraged. Raven looked down at her plate and the unappetizing mix of tofu, bread and veggies on top of it. Looking over at Beast Boy, who nodded animatedly, she braced herself, and raised the sandwich to her mouth to take a tentative bite. A look of wonder spread over her face as she turned toward Beast Boy.

"So…? How is it?" he asked expectantly.

Abruptly, Raven dropped her food back on her plate, pulling her signature hood over her face to shadow her features.

"I…I have to get back to meditating." She murmured softly.

"Wha? Do you- do you not like it?" Beast Boy stammered. He watched forlornly as Raven, cloak swishing around her ankles, walked briskly out of the room. "Craaaap." He muttered under his breath. Sighing, he ambled over to the couch to settle on its black cushions. Having dealt with situations like this for the past few months, he shook his head and leaned back._ She'll talk when she's ready_…

…

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metri-_Gah!" Raven huffed and fell back to the floor. _It isn't working_…Beast Boy's earnest face kept appearing in Raven's mind. And the cold tone she had last used on him, too. Closing her eyes, she tried once again to concentrate on meditating. Breathing in the set rhythm she had been trained to use for so many years, she started to chant in a low monotonous voice. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion-_Damn it!" Raven turned sharply and marched out her bedroom door. Glancing wildly around the Titans' living room and kitchen, she spotted Beast Boy resting on the couch. Taking a breath to calm herself, she shuffled to stand directly behind him.

Beast Boy, who had heard her walk in, glanced up at the clock on the Tower's Wall. _Wow…fifteen minutes…three less than last time…_ Tilting his head back to see Raven's still-hooded face, he waited for her to speak.

"Can…can you come up to the roof with me?" she muttered.

Beast Boy leaped off the couch to land next to her. "Sure." He replied simply. The silence that ensued as they walked up to the roof wasn't awkward, more…anticipative. Beast Boy held the door open for Raven, who gave a curt nod as she walked out onto the roof, bathed in evening light. Beast Boy stared at her silhouette for a few seconds, and then let the door slam shut. He walked over to where Raven had perched on the Tower's edge to join her. Raven looked out at the roiling sea below, and then turned to face Beast Boy. When she didn't say anything, Beast Boy took the initiative.

"Why didn't you like it?" he asked solemnly. He gazed into Raven's deep indigo eyes questioningly. Raven, unable to break eye contact, replied truthfully.

"I did."

"Huh?"

"I loved it actually."

"Then why did you-?"

"Run away? Because I didn't want you to ask me if I liked it."

"So why didn't you-?"

"Want to be asked? Because I would've said yes, since it tastes just like you do."

Beast Boy gawked at Raven's serious face then composed himself.

"Oh…I-I didn't know I had a-a taste." He faltered.

"You do." Raven nodded, agreeing with herself. Beast Boy ran his hand through his spiky green hair, laughing weakly.

"Well this is weird…I don't know whether to kiss you or run away screaming."

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's shirt and roughly pulled him toward her.

"I guess this means kiss?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind."

Euphoric, he embraced Raven's lithe body and proceeded to convince Raven her choice was indeed the right one.


End file.
